


Be a Gem

by mrterzieff_godefroy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, I'll go change the rating, M/M, Original work - Freeform, grave robbing, helpful demon, i guess that counts as mature, rich people being burnt alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrterzieff_godefroy/pseuds/mrterzieff_godefroy
Summary: Jay Rucker is in debt. A whole lot of it. After being forced into a life of crime, he can find no way out. That is until a job goes bad. Hellishly bad.





	Be a Gem

The coffin lid was heavy as he pushed it off onto the crypt floor. God, the stench. He waved the air away from his nose and stared at her lifeless body. Countess Marigold Beaulieu. Her face was so peaceful. A perfect porcelain portrait, which didn’t accurately portray the horrific circumstances of her death. He pulled down her stiff collar and traced the rope mark on her neck. Such a shame, a waste of human potential. He fingered the jewel around her neck, a perfect sapphire, priceless. After all this, it may be well worth it. He carefully unclasped he necklace and slipped it off her neck. He placed it in a handkerchief and wrapped it up quickly. The grating of the coffin lid abused his ears. In sealing her back in her grave, he felt wrong. He pushed the feeling down. Jay Rucker was not going to be in debt for the rest of his life. Jay drew in a breath and pushed his weight off the crypt door. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it now.

•

Jay slipped his finger into his collar and pulled as he walked. He pondered a minute what in the actual hell he was doing. How did he get to this place? Crime wasn’t a thing he ever thought he’d get into. But desperate times… He huffed a deep sigh and skilfully navigated the busy street. ' _Left, right, left, right, left, right.'_ He focused on his steps until he reached the Hayley and Co. office building. Somewhere a clock chimed, it’s sound deafening the chatter of the city. The hard clack of heels echoed menacingly around the large foyer.

“Mr. Rucker?” He turned to look at the woman. He fixed his eyes to her blonde framed face and smiled a charlatan’s smile.

“Yes. Ms. Evan, I presume?” He reached out for her hand a gently brushed his lips over her knuckles.

“Please.” She purred as he rose, “Call me Hayley.” She turned and beckoned him to follow her.

“You have the… item… with you, correct?”

“Yes, ma’am. It’s secure.”

“Wonderful. I trust you have not lost it. It could get rather – how should I put this – violent if certain people found out the main item of the auction was… missing.” Jay chuckled as she lead him into a large ball room.

“You’ve got nothing to worry about…” He looked around the room, the pristine white walls were spotless, and the chandelier looked like it was more expensive than the Queen of England. There were tables of appetisers lining the walls and rich folk stood around chatting. Jay suddenly felt self conscious in his cheap suit and fake Rolex. He fiddled with his watch as he continued to follow Hayley through the crowd. The millionaires and billionaires starred at him with disdain. He got the impression of ‘what is this dirty peasant doing here?’ from more than one man. Hayley grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the executive seating at the auction stage and gave him a small lockbox with a space just big enough for the gem. Jay plucked it from the handkerchief in his pocket and slid it into place. It sparkled brilliantly in the light, like he could almost melt inside of it…

“Fire! Fire!” A screech came from the ballroom entrance as a rich woman came rushing in.“Fire! Oh, heavens…” Her speech trailed off into a murmur as she, rather dramatically, fainted into the arms of another woman. A warm orange glow came from the hallway. It seemed to get brighter and brighter until it almost engulfed the entire room.

“Ladies and gentlemen, if you would leave by the fire exits.” Said Hayley calmly. A bead of sweat formed on her forehead, betraying her calm demeanour.

 _'Well shit.'_ Thought Jay as fire licked the doorframe of the ballroom and guests started shrieking, yelling, and pushing to get to the exits. Jay sat, transfixed by the flames. The way they moved, dancelike in the space completely overwhelmed him.

“WE HAVE TO GO, MR. RUCKER!” Hayley yelled as she grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to the fire escape. They rushed down the stairwell and out into the street. Only then did Jay realise the danger he was actually in. It seemed as thought the top end of the building was completely engulfed in flames, yells could be heard from the ballroom. The ones that failed to get out in time, he assumed.

“You should go home Mr. Rucker.”

“But the gem…”

“GO!” Hayley commanded. Jay wasn’t afraid to admit that he turned tail and ran like a bat out of hell. After all, isn’t that where he’d just come from?


End file.
